Por el amor de esa mujer
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Harry quiere convertirse en un animago y poder transformarse en un águila cada vez que quiera. Todo resulta mal y termina convertido en un gato , pero podrá ser humano si es que se lograr zafar de las garras de su nueva enamorada: La señora Norris , quien para colmo esta en celo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo el Potterverso pertenece a __**JK Rowling**_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto__"Parodia si te atreves"__del foro__"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Sadie Black__ me dejó el siguiente argumento para escribir una parodia: _Harry quiere convertirse en un animago y poder transformarse en un águila cada vez que quiera. Todo resulta mal y termina convertido en un gato, pero podrá ser humano si es que se lograr zafar de las garras de su nueva enamorada: La señora Norris , quien para colmo esta en celo.

* * *

_Por el amor de esa mujer_

Harry no sabe cómo ha acabado en esa situación. Tirado en una almohadilla del suelo—_que por cierto es muy cómoda, te sientes como Dudley en frente de una fábrica de chocolate (aunque con menos hambre)_— con una chica que nunca creíste ni que te miraría delante de ti a cuatro patas cortejándote con unas miradas y con unas palabras—_maullidos_— que nunca creíste que recibirías de nadie—_ni siquiera de tu novia, aunque eso es normal, porque Ginny es genial pero mucha chicha, mucha chicha no tiene_—.

De repente sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar ahí, debería estar en la sala común de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione hablando—_en realidad, mirando mientras se hacen mimitos y lo dejan de lado. Pobre, pobre, Harry_—. Aunque si se quedase ahí, con la chica más difícil de Hogwarts— _y también la que más cerca está del suelo_— los rumores que han circulado durante todos sus años de Hogwarts tachándolo de asexual —_con razón_— desaparecerían de golpe.

La miró. Los ojos de Norberta Norris reflejan lujuria—_toda la lujuria que pueden reflejar los ojos de un gato que tenía más años que el castillo donde estaban_—.

La situación era la siguiente, había acabado transformado en gato—_con la pasión por las bolas de lana incluida. Se sentía como Hermione en su segundo año— _tras haber intentado convertirse en animago—_sin tener ni idea y por eso las cosas han ido como han ido_—. Todo el mundo diría que le ha salido bien, pero no, él quería ser un águila— _para volar libre, __libre,__  
__como el sol cuando amanece, yo soy libre como el mar...*—._

Y después de haberse acostumbrado a ser un felino— _está seguro de que cuando llegue a la sala común de Gryffindor le pondrá una medallita a Crookshanks, que difícil es ser gato. Más complicado que shippear juntos a Snape y a Hermione_— había intentado buscar a Hermione— _porque claro, además de asexual es inútil y no sabe convertirse en humano de nuevo_— pero en su camino se había interpuesto una—_muy cachonda_— Señora Norris y le había arrastrado al sitio en el que estaban ahora.

Cuando Harry logra tomar una decisión e iba a comunicársela a Norberta cuando escucha una llamada—_un maullido, pero decir llamada queda mucho más mono y más fino_— a su derecha y ve a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse—_vaya tarde tan inesperada estamos teniendo_—.

Su pelo color jengibre, sus ojos anaranjados, su mirada retadora— _¿es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? No, es Superman_— Crookshanks ha aparecido en escena. Mira a Norberta con rabia e y hace que esta se aparte de su camino con un movimiento de cabeza—_porque Crooshanks es el más chulo del barrio_— mientras se dirige hacia un temeroso Harry— _pero ¿este chiquillo que hace en Gryffindor?_—.

Crooshanks se sienta delante de Harry y empieza a mirarlo fijamente—_recordemos que el señor gato del pelo color jengibre es mitad kneazle así que puede que esto sea una estrategia de gran inteligencia que el otro narrador no pilla, Ya sabemos por qué Harry no fue a Ravenclaw_—. Cuando ya parece harto de esa situación, el bicho se va hacia atrás— _Crookshanks tampoco es muy Gryffindor_—comienza a hacer círculos alrededor de Norberta mientras mea a pierna suelta y marca su territorio.

Harry coge carrerilla—_imaginaos a un toro cogiendo carrerilla, pues lo mismo pero en más pequeño, más escuchimizado y un pelín más patético_— y se dirige hacia el circulo de meado que rodea al ogro—_hombre, creo que eso es hacer bullying a Crookshanks, porque a ver, el pobrecillo no es Ian Somerhalder** pero seguro que es un pedazo de pan, así que ya sabéis niños, no juzguéis por el aspecto_— y a su preciosa Julieta—_lo de preciosa se puede discutir, depende de con quien la comparemos_— con tan mala suerte que resbala con el suelo mojado y cae de culo—_y eso, señoras y señores es caer con estilo_—.

La Señora Norris está patidifusa, ella que había querido una lucha encarnizada por ella—_tipo el videoclip de "Dos hombres y un destino"***_— pero lo único que se ha llevado ha sido una visión vergonzosa de un culazo y una decepción tremenda por parte de los dos. Así que se suelta del agarre de Crookshanks y se va con el conserje dejando a los dos gatos sorprendidos .Él es el único que en realidad la entiende.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** que sepáis que no me ha gustado como me ha quedado, no sé en lo que estaba pensando al apuntarme a este reto y con este fic demuestro que la parodia no es lo mío. Pero aun así la he terminado porque el reto exigía 100% compromiso y me comprometí a hacerlo. Ahora unas cosas que quiero puntualizar:

*Eso es un fragmento de la canción: "**Libre**" de "**Nino Bravo**"

** Imagino que lo conoceréis, pero por si acaso **Ian Somerhalder** es un actor GUAPÍSIMO que actúa en Crónicas vampíricas (y en más series en las que ahora no caigo)

*** Esta canción (la de "**Dos hombres y un destino**") es una canción de **David Bustamante**, que además de mencionarla ahí, le da el título al fic.

Bueno, me despido, en serio, no me juzguéis por esta parodia, como he dicho antes, este género se me da mal no, fatal.


End file.
